


Just For Being You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Disney, Disney Characters - Freeform, Established Relationship, Family, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Outing, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny arranged an outing for himself, Steve, Mary-Ann, Joan, Grace, & Charlie, It was something spectacular, Do they enjoy it?, Find out, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For Being You:

*Summary: Danny arranged an outing for himself, Steve, Mary-Ann, Joan, Grace, & Charlie, It was something spectacular, Do they enjoy it?, Find out, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

"I can't believe you arranged this, Danny", Mary-Ann McGarrett said, in disbelief, as she watched her children enjoy being around their favorite Disney characters, who were on tour, The Blond McGarrett was enjoying herself too, she had to admit, cause it's nice that she can bond over this with her little girl, Joan. "It's nothing," Detective Danny "Danno" Williams shrugged with a smile.

 

"Don't be modest, Danny, It is something, I mean you must had to do a lot of arranging for this", Commander Steve McGarrett, Danny's Partner, & Lover said, as he watched Charlie & Joan having fun with Mickey & Minnie Mouse. "Well, I knew the tour manager from Jersey, I saved his life, So he owed me one, I figure Charlie deserves to have his first outing since leaving the hospital, to be in style, Joan is a good girl, she deserves a little reward for it", The Loudmouth Detective shrugged once more, & they continued to watch Grace, Joan, & Charlie have so much fun.

 

Grace ran up to them, & hugged her father, "You absolutely rock, Danno, Thank you so much for this, We are having so much fun", The Blond Detective smiled, & said, "Good, I am glad, Monkey", Mary-Ann said, "Joan, What do you say to Danno ?", Steve echoed the command, "Yeah, Charlie, What do you say ?", The Two Kids ran up to him, & hugged him around his legs, "Thank you, Danno", That melted everyone's heart, "You are more than welcome, Kiddos", Danny said, as he hugs them back, Sensing that they need some time alone, Mary-Ann said, "Come on, Grace, Let's take them to play some more", & they left the guys to their privacy.

 

"Thank you for just being you, Also for loving my sister & niece as your own", Steve whispered, "They are pretty fucking amazing, & so are you, So it's not hard, Thank you for loving me, & my kids, Just being you", "Like you said, "It's not that hard", They shared a kiss, & they were being summoned by Mary-Ann, & the kids, "Hold on, We are coming", Steve called back with a smile, "Yeah, We got all day, We don't need to rush", Danny said with a bigger smile, They went to enjoy their day with their family, & they are gonna love each other for just being themselves.

 

The End.


End file.
